


Crush

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, F/M, Ficlet, in which they haven't yet moved out of the "belligerent sexual tension" phase, tfw your love interest is unmoved by your flirtations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: Zevran’s sense of self-preservation is lacking at times. Solona is unamused.





	

“Pity,” Shale said. “If the Painted Elf was so keen to have its head crushed, it could have _asked_.”

“A generous offer,” Zevran said, wincing as Solona mopped the blood from the gash above his temple. “The Painted Elf will keep that in mind.”

Shale made a face--inasmuch as a golem could--and lumbered off to the far side of their makeshift camp, its crystals casting an eerie glow in the dim light of the Deep Roads.

“It looks worse than it is,” Solona said, and it was. For all the bleeding, the wound was surprisingly superficial. “Not everyone can get tossed across the room by an ogre without so much as a concussion to show for it. You were lucky. And stupid,” she added, drawing energy from the Fade to knit the torn skin back together.

Zevran grinned. “Ah, but if I had _not_ been, the ogre would have gotten its hands on the prettiest Grey Warden in Thedas, and then where would we be?”

“Your concern is touching, but I’m more than capable of handling myself,” Solona said flatly, shifting her attention to the livid bruise along his ribcage.

“An alluring quality in a woman, to be sure-- _ah_!”

Solona muttered an apology, pressing more gingerly on the purpling flesh. “Your ribs are broken.”

“Yes, I could have told you that.”

Solona rolled her eyes but bit her tongue, reaching out with her magic to scan for further damage. “No internal injury,” she pronounced. She cast into the fractured ribs, watching the bruise fade as the bones fused together. It wasn’t perfect, but it would hold. “Magic is only so useful for broken bones, but it’ll do in a pinch. Provided you don’t get flung around by any more ogres.”

“There you may trust that I have learned my lesson.”

“One you’ll forget with impressive haste, I’m sure,” Solona said, pursing her lips in annoyance as she reached once more for the dampened cloth she’d used to clean the blood from his head. She brought it halfway to the minor abrasions on his arm, then paused.

He was grinning at her.

“What?”

“Have you any idea how difficult it is not to kiss you when you make that face?”

_"Oh_ , for--clean _yourself_ up, then!” Solona snapped, tossing the wet cloth at his face as she pushed herself to her feet and stomped off, hating the predictable blush rising in her cheeks.

Zevran’s merry laughter echoed behind her.


End file.
